


Sen

by euphoria814



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [2]
Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2018, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, weekendowe drabble polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Barry budzi się.





	Sen

Kiedy przeciera oczy, dociera do niego, że ściany w jego pokoju są o wiele za jasne. Wszystko pachnie szpitalem, a on sam ma na sobie piżamę. Czuje się tak, jakby przespał życie i im dłużej gapi się w sufit, tym bardziej dociera do niego, że tym razem jego epizod musiał być naprawdę silny. Nie wie jakie leki mu podano, ale ten sen był dziwny. Wciąż drżą mu ręce na samo wspomnienie. Serce bije mu jak oszalałe.

To był tylko sen.

Jedynie sen.

Nie jest zatem ani płatnym zabójcą, ani aktorem. I jeśli kiedykolwiek go stąd wypuszczą będzie mógł jeszcze wybrać.


End file.
